Les grands frères
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Les anges, ces êtres censés être parfaits, patients, bons, purs... Censés être, oui, parce que faut pas se mentir... Chuck a dû foirer un truc quand même quand il les as fabriqués. Surtout, certains !


**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chose promise sur le groupe Dean/Castiel - Destiel, chose due.**

 **Un petit OS inspiré d'un fan art (je vous en dirai plus en bas)**

 **Désolé s'il reste des fautes, le texte n'est pas passé chez ma bêta. J'étais trop impatiente de le poster :-)**

 **c'est très court, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les grands frères

\- Aller, s'il te plaît, va le chercher.

\- Mais t'as qu'à y aller toi-même. Tu fais des conneries, tu assumes Gabriel !

\- Mais t'es pas sympa, Luci.

\- Lucifer, pas Luci et non, je ne suis pas sympa. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Débrouille-toi !

\- Mais si je quitte le Paradis, les alarmes vont se mettre à sonner et je vais me faire gronder. J'ai pas le droit de descendre, moi, tu le sais très bien.

\- Et alors ? Si je descends, à mon retour, je devrai expliquer pourquoi je suis descendu et tu te feras gronder quand même. T'avais qu'à pas lancer Castiel en bas.

\- Je voulais pas le lancer sur Terre, corrigea rapidement Gabriel. Je voulais qu'il apprenne à voler. Michel a fait pareil avec moi à l'époque. Il m'a lancé en l'air, j'ai ouvert mes ailes et hop.

\- Ben le ''et hop'', il s'est pas fait avec Castiel. En même temps, il est toujours un peu spécial celui-là. Depuis sa création.

\- Cassie ? Spécial ? Je dirais pas ça, non, ironisa Gabriel.

\- Attends, tu vas me faire croire que cet ange est pas un peu foiré ? Papa l'a créer mal foutu, c'est pas nouveau. C'est pour ça qu'il nous l'a collé dans les pattes pour qu'on s'en occupe. Il se sent stupide d'avoir raté une de ses idées. Castiel est détraqué et en plus, il vole même pas.

Gabriel pinça les lèvres en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la Terre au-dessous de lui.

\- Mmmmh !

\- D'ailleurs, il est tombé où ?

\- Dans un arbre. Sa couche s'est accroché à une branche. Il babille en Enochien, donc il va bien.

\- C'est censé être rassurant qu'il babille en Enochien ? Si toi tu l'entends, les autres archanges aussi. T'as vraiment envie que Michel nous tombe dess-

Mais Lucifer ne termina pas sa phrase. Michel venait d'apparaître en face de lui. Gabriel se retourna d'un coup sec, un sourire faussement innocent sur le visage, comprenant que leur grand frère était derrière lui.

\- Tiens, grand frère… salut, annonça l'archange blagueur avec le sourire.

\- Efface ce sourire, Gabriel. Je peux savoir ce que vous avez foutu pour que Castiel soit coincé dans un arbre, sur Terre ?

\- Nous ? Rien, rien du tout. Il est tombé tout seul.

Michel fronça les sourcils.

\- Castiel ? Tombé tout seul ? Ne raconte pas de mensonges, Gabriel. Je n'apprécie pas ça.

\- Pour faire court, Gabriel a lancé Castiel pour qu'il apprenne à voler, mais comme cet ange est pas tout à fait comme les autres, il a pas ouvert ses ailes et il est tombé sur Terre. Et maintenant, monsieur Gabriel compte sur moi pour aller le chercher, expliqua Lucifer.

Michel roula les yeux en soupirant.

\- Vous êtes deux idiots, vraiment. Gabriel, va chercher Castiel tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit coincé sur Terre. Le Paradis va être à nouveau vérouillé sous peu. Je ne crois pas que papa nous pardonnera la perte d'une de ses nouvelles créations.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Il est de toute façon bizarre. Autant le laisser sur Terre, maugréa Lucifer.

\- Il a pas tort, s'extasia Gabriel, heureux de trouver soudain un bon prétexte pour ne pas devoir descendre.

Michel ouvrit ses ailes et un halo doré illumina le Paradis qui se mit à trembler.

\- Ça va, range tes ailes, je vais le chercher, annonça Gabriel en ouvrant les siennes, mais, comme a dit Luci, je reste persuadé qu'il serait mieux sur Terre. Vous verrez, il va créer des problèmes, un jour celui-là.

\- Gabriel ! gronda Michel et l'archange descendit, malgré les alarmes qui beuglaient de partout, pour aller récupérer le petit ange coincé dans son arbre.

\- Va falloir vraiment que t'apprennes à voler, toi, c'est pas très badass un ange qui tombe, dit-il en posant son doigt sur le bout du nez du petit ange aux cheveux noirs et aux grand yeux bleus qui pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit texte. Pour le fan art, c'est un dessin au crayon de Gabriel qui lance Castiel (bébé) en l'air en criant : Fly Cassie ! et y a un autre ange derrière (Michel, j'imagine) qui n'est pas content. Puis un autre fan art avec bébé Castiel coincé par une branche d'arbre, retenu par sa couche.. Voilà :-)**

 **Mais c'est le premier surtout qui m'a donné envie d'écrire.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


End file.
